Perséfone bajo el sol del Inframundo
by Neda-ye-Nasim
Summary: Natasha Romanoff se siente mesías de una nueva religión politeísta. Ha muerto y renacido tantas veces en el pasado que se pregunta- irónica hasta el último aliento- a quién diablos los sobrevivientes intentan hablarle.


**Perséfone bajo el sol del Inframundo**

 _Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark._

 _Para Malquior. Gracias por ayudarme._

…...

 **Grabación 34290315 borrada de la base de datos de J.A.R.V.I.S.**

 _La muerte es uno de los pensamientos recurrentes en los periodos de depresión más profunda. Puedo decirte… es una noción aterradora._

 _No sé en qué creas, pero yo declaro firmemente que la muerte es terminal. Los seres humanos somos organismos biológicos basados en carbono, seres vivos y materiales. Nuestra conciencia no reside en un espíritu o energía sino en el sistema nervioso y lo impulsos eléctricos que genera._

 _El cese de la vida es el cese de la conciencia; el cese de la conciencia es la desaparición del ser._

 _La muerte es definitiva. No hay nada más allá._

 _Dime, ¿hay algo más aterrorizante que el fin? No, aún más, ¿qué un final inevitable?_

 _A veces, en la noche, justa antes de quedarme dormida, la idea repta al interior de mi mente y brilla con una claridad dolorosa: "Vas a morir", dice una voz, "y todo desaparecerá. Por toda la eternidad, no serás. Todo lo que eres y fuiste, lo que sentiste, tus miedos, tus logros, serán nada. Fin. Vacío."_

 _Cuando se desvanece, la ansiedad aplasta mi pecho como piedra._

 _No me conoces y te digo… No, te confieso que le temo a la muerte más que a ninguna otra cosa. Cuando la tengo presente, cuando realmente la entiendo, tiemblo._

 _Lo realmente molesto es que esa noción, esa iluminación, dura apenas una fracción de segundo. La deformo bajo capas y capas de pensamientos mediatos._

 _Un miedo que podría emplear para dejar de lado ideas, generalidades y comportamientos superficiales desaparece en el abismo de la inutilidad._

 _¿Cuánto no podría obligarme a hacer solo con el entendimiento cabal de que mi tiempo es finito?_

 _Pero no. Solo me distraigo y te cuento a ti cosas que deberían quedar enterradas._

 _No obstante, quisiera… abstraerme con la cuestión un poco más._

 _¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Piensas mucho en ella?_

...

Wakanda. Abril del 2018.

El ciclo de las estaciones se ha detenido en la amargura que acarrea, año tras año, la primavera boreal y el paso lánguido de la muerte que cabalga sobre el otoño austral.

La vida es lenta. Eterniza el proceso de desgaste y regeneración que la somete a pruebas crueles, a trastos con aristas de su personalidad desterradas a los confines del ego.

Camina, se ordena a sí misma.

Natasha Romanoff se siente mesías de una nueva religión politeísta. Ha muerto y renacido tantas veces en el pasado que se pregunta- irónica hasta el último aliento- a quién diablos los sobrevivientes intentan hablarle.

Mira atrás y estarás perdida, le aconseja la impredecible espía rusa, desleída, que una vez comandó sus acciones.

El fuego que habitaba en ella ha desaparecido como su hermoso cabello rojo. Una simple cuestión práctica para resguardarse de las órdenes de captura. Al final, queda esa imitación de luz resplandeciente que deja de existir bajo el polvo anegado con partículas de muerte.

Para Natasha, muñeca desarticulada que finge no estar desperdigada por el aire, dos horas han transcurrido con la parsimonia de los eones galácticos, Y como en el universo poco después del Big Bang, en ella se están creando fuerzas, leyes, verdades y silogismos que le impiden a su mente cerrarse y ponerle una bala en el cerebro al monstruo que ya no está ahí.

El cuerpo que arrastra a su conciencia se desploma. No recuerda en qué parte del trayecto el cerebro ha dejado de transmitirle órdenes a sus piernas. Se recuesta a un árbol- una broma en la crecen resplandecientes brotes verdes- y su corto pelo rubio, sudoroso y quebradizo, se desliza sobre los ojos, privándola de campo fertilizado, y envenenado, con el humor vital de los cadáveres que se amontonan en él. Un manotazo desganado lo aparta de su vista.

La cáscara exterior permanece incólume a los embates de la vorágine de pensamientos que se lanzan sin piedad a las paredes de su cráneo. El dolor de cabeza es insoportable, casi ensordecedor. Pero ella se conoce; se ve como cualquier extraño lo haría, serena, firme y compacta como la roca que casi nunca ha sido.

El período que le sigue a la lucha siempre es extraño. Divaga, sin que pueda impedirlo, por las estúpidas ondas que dimanan del pasado. La mueca que aflora en sus labios es sardónica.

No se siente culpable ni tiembla por haberse considerado, antes de SHIELD y los Avengers, antes de su nuevo "florecimiento", una perra capaz de destrozar y reducir el mundo a trozos humeantes. Apreciar la intensidad embriagante de la última exhalación, esa que estaba en su poder otorgar sin dar explicaciones, un acto puro y hermoso por la eficacia con la que se ejecutaba, fue más un reflejo condicionado que un gusto natural.

El proceso de respirar, sin embargo, duele. La sensación de que el oxígeno se cuela a través de agujeros pequeños y sangrantes, que cicatrizan y se abren a la velocidad del pensamiento, la despoja de la consistencia de la materia integrada por cuatro dimensiones. Se convierte en una silueta a punto de echar raíces en suelo no patrio, la versión más débil que alguna vez se hizo real.

Si tuviese que ser sincera y describirse conforme a los eventos, diría que es un castillo de naipes afrontando la peor de las catástrofes. El miedo, el verdadero terror que ha quedado impreso en sus genes, se manifiesta cuando sabe que algo, muy grande o muy pequeño, ha hecho clic en el engranaje del destino y ha echado a andar como un viejo mecanismo que necesita aceitarse hasta que las revoluciones se confundan en una vibración casi imperceptible.

Contra todo pronóstico, está viva.

La descendiente de asesinados; la alumna de asesinos; la asesina.

La última de las posibilidades que consideraría su mente, embotada por el mareo y la noción cruel de ser objeto de la burla de retorcidas ideas morales, la desconcierta y alegra en igual medida: ¿Las deudas fueron pagadas cuando los designios del azar mantuvieron su estructura estable, sobre el terreno que se bebe la sangre de las heridas ganadas en la batalla?

Debería importarle ahora que ya no sabe cómo conducirse.

Natasha Romanoff se mantiene cuerda por pura y simple voluntad, a expensas de perder el disfraz que la defiende del escenario que se despliega hasta los límites de Wakanda.

(…)

Sin explicación plausible, sentarse próximo a ella para hacerla partícipe de la cadencia de los himnos funerarios le parece necesario.

Thor no escucha su respiro mantenerse en los pulmones. Se percata de la mirada curiosa y extenuada que lo hace su objetivo. Le parece vislumbrar en su figura los fulgores de una Asgard renacida de las cenizas, a Loki con un libro en las manos bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Lo mira con cierta expectación y una pizca de frustración que se dibuja en la boca de labios rellenos bajo una naricita que trastoca sus rasgos melancólicos.

Sabe, por una experiencia resguardada en el olvido, que sus ojos- viajeros de los tonos y la luz que absorben el índigo y el jade- a veces se transforman, parecen que van a saltar y escapar a la primera pelea que encuentre, imprudentes, descuidados, desinteresados y pasionales. Otras, las más numerosas, son inquisitivos e imperativos; lo atan a una realidad que fluye sobre el cuerpo de Thor y se desparraman en su interior, inundando su organismo, avivando el fuego que lo hunde en la desesperación y la miseria.

Natasha, extraordinario cristal de veneno que resultó ser cura, desafía el _maremágnum_ de pasiones violentas, gritos y lamentaciones que saturan el aire. Crece con cada primavera que acarrea maltrechos designios a Midgard y sostiene la paz que a él se le desliza entre los dedos.

La creyó la más débil ante los placeres y otras acciones de la vida y, a pesar de ello, resultó la más fuerte al doblegar la fortuna y los designios del espíritu.

Piensa que el remordimiento debería estrujarse con las manos y no tomar la figura de una compañera de tribulaciones. Héroes más dignos que ella desaparecieron bajo el peso del poderoso Guantelete.

Su hermano no se habría sorprendido...

Ella es diferente a sus semejantes, tanto como pueden serlo las tormentas de energía creadas bajo las mismas condiciones. No teme perder en ocasiones su papel y caminar entre los hombres con el centelleo de los secretos que penden de su boca. Persigue el silencio y con él se viste.

Es una sobreviviente; una mortal cuya vida transcurre entre misterios y medias verdades.

 _Su condición evanescente ha despertado en él un interés inusitado que desplaza el martirio de saberse el único entre los suyos. Sin duda por su cercanía con la muerte, siempre equidistante y prepotente._

(…)

Alza la mirada para forzar los ojos a escrudiñar el daño que se ha recibido.

El trayecto se ve interrumpido por la presencia de Thor- sentado frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas- una nebulosa galáctica, de azules y negros con tintes rojos, hecha hombre. Un hombre separado de la condición perecedera que la distingue debida a tantas experiencias, perdidas como los secretos en el espíritu de un ser creado para navegar y combatir más allá de los mundos.

La presencia del asgardiano, que ha evadido la percepción sensorial de Natasha, tiene un efecto potente. Es una grieta por la que escapa la energía de una bestia encarcelada. Avasalla a todo aquel que sea capaz de mirarle sin dejarse subyugar por su dinamismo.

Ella, instintivamente, parece fundirse con la madera. Persiste, pues nada se compara a la maldición que ha dejado la travesía de titán loco. Observa, porque toda acción está lejos de ser sometida a juicio.

Thor, quien la contempla como al cielo, con expresión hierática, es mucho más sólido y antiguo que el árbol que la sostiene. La _Stormbreaker_ yace en sus manos sin aliento, la manifestación de la impotencia divina, una paradoja que se podría saborear si el regusto amargo de la bilis no anidara en la lengua de Natasha.

De su pecho le brotan cánticos funerarios con las notas graves de un espectro destinado a los fuegos del inframundo, no las de un ser vivo. Entona con la paciencia de los sobrevivientes golpeados por mil tormentas, tan diferente al revoloteo intranquilo de su humor natural.

Detiene en seco las cavilaciones de la Viuda Negra y ella queda petrificada, con los sentidos flotando en una mezcla de fascinación y angustia inexplicables.

Natasha lo escucha, siente el peso de los años en la voz que no necesita ser alzada para ser oída a través de todo su cuerpo. Ha presenciado este ritual mucho antes, en la Torre Stark, cuando Thor ofrecía libaciones a sus muertos, acaso a una parte de sí mismo, lejos de miradas fisgonas y preguntas inquisitivas; jamás al descubierto y nunca desde aquella noche.

 _La evocación que se dispara en el interior es un suicidio: la carencia de sonido es letal, la soledad es un tiro de gracia. Pero esa muerte tampoco es la solución, porque quedan vasos comunicantes que eslabonan presentimientos y sospechas. Son cosas que andan en la sangre, que de súbito elevan el sentir y, casi sin saber, se transforma en un ritual aniquilante._

(…)

Quienes abrieron la marcha de retorno a la ciudad se perdieron hace mucho en el interior de la seguridad profanada. Llevaron consigo la noche de la que emana la esperanza resquebrajada de los guerreros vencidos, como un halo oxidado.

El espacio se reduce. Todo se desborda como la exuberancia enfermiza de una primavera antinatural. El incendio arrasador nacido de las palabras impulsivas y honestas hace ruidoso el silencio que los dos necesitan.

Su presencia la figuran innecesaria. Steve ha afrontado crisis tan desoladoras como estas, y ellos también la dominarían si supieran cómo desterrar el miedo. No quieren dejarle solo… pero tampoco saben cómo acompañarlo. Le quieren decir y callan, absortos en cavilaciones propias que nadan muy lejos del centro de las protestas y la angustia. Quieren necesitarlo y no saben cómo…

Escapan.

Desandan sus pasos y quedan bajo las ramas cargadas de funestos brotes verdes. Se deslizan entre las sombras y los truenos restallan en las arterias. Se alza un sol en la noción que tienen del cosmos y quedan arrodillados.

No se han tocado en años y el primer beso corta los nudos de la historia que jamás fue contada. Sus cuerpos, necesitados de alivio, recuerdan lo que se siente la vida impetuosa que navega en el afluente de la desdicha compartida.

Ella anhela, en ese espacio de caricias analgésicas y efímeras, la ruina de los diques que la contienen. _Hay un libro abierto que lleva sus nombres y tiene las páginas arrancadas._ Se aferra con uñas y dientes, pulveriza los muros con la loca ideología de resucitar. Apenas lo mira; y cuando lo mira aguanta las lágrimas.

Él no es su hermano y desconoce si alguna vez deseará serlo. _Dama de muerte y flores…_ Loki la habría amado, presupone Thor con certeza dolorosa, si la historia se hubiese contado de modo diferente. La habría hecho su hermana y amiga. No habría permitido que las palabras cayeran en el vacío de los gemidos quedos.

Con la tarde, bajo los árboles, quedaron los desgastados monumentos a los caídos que en algún momento de la jornada ambos parecieron ser. El mundo fue reescrito y los papeles que les toca interpretar se han alterado más allá de la deformación reversible.

Hilo a hilo se desgarran y el ardor se convierte en salvajes océanos que los ahogan. Aceptan tanto pasado el punto del deseo que se ven envuelto en las dudas del negro azabache y la tristeza del azul pálido, abrasados en el inframundo que les ha tocado forjar, mas no regir.

La entrega, en oposición a todas sus ideologías, se siente segura. Y por una vez, parece ser el tiempo que trae consigo la frescura robada… sin un plan de respaldo en los dominios de la parca.

…...

 _Sí. Pienso… en ti… cada día._


End file.
